Conquer You Twice
by Shadowbrazier
Summary: Keima is on a break from his loose soul hunting, but when he goes for lunch, one of his first conquers found him, will she be the first to realize her forgotten feelings for the young gamer, or will she just be a replay of the conquer... On a slight Hiatus...
1. And She's Back

**Hello everyone, I am here to bring my first TWOGK story, this should be good fun to come up with ideas for, though my fingers may disagree, since I'm working on so much already, The pairing here will be KeimaxMio because of three reasons,**

** No one will do this pairing.**

**2.I am VERY fond of Tsundere characters.**

**3.I just like this girl best of the 10 that I've seen.**

**I am going solely, on the anime here, I have not finished the manga, actually I genuinely just got to the chapter where he meets Mio, so awesome xD If you do not, appreciate this pairing, then why the hell are you here? It's been a while since I watched the first season of TWOGK, where as the second season and that other episode...(Not sure whether to call it a third season or not as of yet) are considerably fresh on my mind, but that won't really help with this, now will it? The story, unless it calls for it, will stay in Keima's POV. Okay, well screw the disclaimer, lets just get on with this!**

It's You...a Second Time?

It was a normal day for me, I sat in class while the teacher taught her lessons, she talked, and I played games. Though of course that didn't sit well with her, it never does, and the grasp of understanding it, is once again out of reach. I'm not doing anything wrong! I always do well on my work, and I listen to what I need to. I just happen to play games while doing it. This time though, as well as many others, ended with her being mad, me playing my PFP, and her hitting me with something.

My head landed on the table, whilst I kept my PFP in place, not letting it get damaged in any way.

"So, my lessons bore you do they, Katsuragi?" She asked me, with a stern look on her face, although mine was still recovering from a desk. I brought my head up and my vision switched to her for a second before going back to my game.

"Compared to the wondrous nature of my games, yes they do." I spoke to her without letting my gaze move again.

In most cases in arguments between teachers and students, the person in my position would be scolded, or sent away to be disciplined. However in my case, she simply sighed and shook her head. I inwardly smirked, as I claimed victory. I felt an intense glare again, and new it was her, but I just stretched my upper body forward on the desk, and felt my cheeks puff.

"I'm not doing anything wrong. No need to get mad at me." I whispered to myself, in an annoyed voice.

I continued my game for a few minutes, until the bell rang, signaling lunch. Sadly no matter how much I despise the game world over the real one, I still have to cooperate with it to eat food. I sighed as I got up from my seat, and inserted my PFP into my pocket. I started my way off to the door, when I heard Elsie, my supposed "little sister." At the least that's her cover, to remain close to me. The truth is, she is a demon from hell, whose sole purpose in life is to use me to help capture loose souls. That however involves me conquering real girls, instead of the ones that I adore, and cherish. If I had the option to reload this life, and backtrack to when I got that message, I would do so in an instant. This however is not a game (sadly) and I cannot do so...hell even if I refuse to do this anymore, the collar that is around both of our necks will decapitate the two of us.

I stared blankly ahead as I walked to the food stand to buy some bread, and started to wonder about why I just gave a monologue about the reason for my suffering. I walked forward until I saw the huge crowd of people. Seeing this I decided to wait for it to clear out before making my move to buy something, though I hope there will be something left. I went over and stood by a tree, waiting for the others to dismiss themselves.

"Must be Good Tuesday..." I spoke to no one in particular, although surprisingly my voice, did not go unheard and I received an answer.

"No, it's not. If you payed attention then you would know that is Thursday." A voice spoke from behind me.

"Why should I concern myself with the things of the real world." I asked, not yet comprehending that I was carrying on a conversation.

By this point I had realized I was holding a conversation and tensed up slightly, and spun around to see who it was I was talking to. When I had fully made eye contact with the person behind me, I was, to say the least, shocked. There standing behind me was the second girl that I conquered, the "tsundere" type, Mio Aoyama. She was that was both inside and out, from her appearance to her personality. I haven't actually talked to her since I made the conquest, so I can't be sure if she has changed in that aspect or not. Actually screw the conquest, why the heck is she talking to me?

"Hmm, what is it? Why do you have a weird look on your face?" She seems to have ignored my last statement, which is fine by me...what does she mean weird look.

"M-Mi- Aoyama-san, what are you doing over here?" I asked, now ignoring her question.

She looked at me funny for a second, probably thinking about how I almost called her by her first name. But then she looked upwards in thought...don't tell me she doesn't even know herself.

"You know I'm not really sure, something just told me to come talk to the boy standing by the tree when I saw you." She said, holding down a small blush.

I remember Elsie saying something about how the vessels for the loose souls lost their memories, but not the actual feelings. Knowing this makes the reason for her blushing quite obvious to me. I chose to pretend to ignore it though, I have enough to deal with having elsie around, I don't feel like having to 'conquer' her again without reason.

"Oh? I wonder what that something was. There really is no reason for you to talk to me after all." I looked to the bread stand for a few seconds and then back to her. When I turned back around her expression was that of an annoyed child. I know that she thought that I was implying that she should leave... dammit.

"Hmph, well I wouldn't know either." Her voice was also held a slight annoyed tone, "Why are you standing over here anyway?"

I stared at her, my gaze not changing from her eyes, this made her blush quite noticeably, so I lessened the 'intensity' of my staring.

"Nothing really, I'm just waiting for the crowd over there to die down a little so I can get something to eat for lunch." I told her, putting my hands in my pockets, I could feel the desire to play games rush through my body, once I felt my PFP.

She looked at me for a few moments, and then a small blush appeared on her face. This time however I couldn't think of anything that I said or did, that would have caused this reaction from her. I pondered the thought for a few seconds before giving up, I waited for her to speak instead of trying to figure out the complexities of a real girl's brain.

She made a small cough before speaking, "Th-then would you l-like to have lunch with m-m-me?" Her question was the obvious choice for conversations like these, though the concept, made me blush slightly as well. Damn it what am I doing, I'm getting the flags all over again, but there isn't a reason to refuse!

The inner workings of my minds were trying to work this out, but I had to answer quickly. I focused on her face once again and saw a strange gleam in her eye...crap I'm still blushing. I killed the blush and coughed a little.

"I...don't see anything particularly wrong with that...but I still need to get something to eat to do so." I stated that somewhat awkwardly, though I could a slight relieved joy, I quickly became suspicious of her.

"No problem at all! I just so happen to have bought to much today, so we can share what I have" She had subtle, yet obvious joy laced in her voice. suspicions confirmed...the girl planned this whole god damned thing out...oh well might as well just go with the flow, at least I get a free meal out of it.

"...Okay that's fine...I guess." I said letting out a small sigh, as I watched her give a small smile and turn around, signaling for me to follow her.

Even though she smiled on the outside, on the inside I could tell what she was thinking: '_Why am I happy about this? He isn't anyone important so don't get worked up!_' Although for some reason figuring that out kind of pissed me off a bit, so I let out a huff of air before complaining in my mind.

How the hell did this happen, am I going to be taking this route again! No, no, no I will not do it, this is a real girl **and** she doesn't even have a loose soul in her! ...Strangely enough...I can even blame Elsie on this one... ah...hell.

...Save complete...

**Okay end of chapter one, next time they will be having a nice chat at lunch. I hope you guys think I did well enough in this chapter, I tried to keep them in character but I've never been good at that so I'm not really sure. Well leave a review if you liked it, or if you didn't please tell me what I should change, or what it is that you didn't like (But if it's the pairing you didn't like, never mind, keep it to yourself...) I'm trying not to let my fingers go crazy on this story, I was actually planning to go a heck of a lot farther into this first chapter, but I was starting to get bored, so I had to wrap it up, anyway not much left to say so, hope you all continue the story, but if not, I shall understand :3**

**~Ciao**


	2. A Name

**Well... I'm back... sorry for the wait those of you who wanted another chapter x3 I've been piled with a lot of crap, including working on other stories so I hope you can understand that I constantly screw myself over with writing. I just recently finished a chapter for my Familiar of Zero story, it ended up with around 23,000 words, and I was planning to take a break... but instead I'm writing for this story now... I just love to frustrate myself x3 And I'm going to be straight with you, I've pretty much forgotten all the direction I had for this story, all I remember was that they were going to have lunch with each other, so forgive me if it ends up a bit awkward. Be warned, I have to finish chapters for multiple stories, and I'm also trying to start more stories, so this might not be very lengthy considering how long it has been since an update. Also I'm not sure if I brought it up before, but I really can't set any sort of schedule, so the time between chapters could be the next day, the same day, or maybe a month. It tends to be hard for me to motivate myself for it x3 In any case it's time for my review replies. (Don't rage, I do this for all of my stories -.- although I probably need to just start sending Pm's for the replies x3)**

**Blackhole72: I thank you for your compliment.**

**Vinley: Thanks for your compliment, it's good to see that there actually are others that like this pairing, I thought I was the only one x3 I'm a bit confused by what you mean sensei (I know it means teacher...) I'm not a very good writer in general, but if you still want, I'll do what I can x3 ...But yeah... choose the advice, HUGS NOT DRUGS (Yeah that's right, I bloody went there, problem? x3) Yay harems xD**

**Benidate86: Awesome, thanks, yeah I know, it was more or less a practice run for doing it that way, I've never been good with that POV xD so I'll be stopping that this chapter, EVERYONE EXPECT NORMAL POV!**

**Wrathie Winsre: I have mixed feelings towards the natural comment, normally when my friends say something is natural about me, they're trying to insult me x3 And it's not that I like to describe things, actually I don't try to, but I suppose I do since you are one a few people that have brought that up... But it's good that it didn't seem cluttered I suppose x3 Actually I can't say much for how he is normally restrained, I simply can't follow original personalities very well xD And I haven't read the omakes (Actually I can't quite recall what that is x3) but that almost made him sound like a masochist x3 Thank you, you have a waited a while though x3**

**The Immortal Doctor Reid: Updating now, good to see you like the pairing, and thank you!**

**Randomftw42: Ehh, thanks? And thank you again Wrathie Winsre x3 In any case I hope to meet your expectations this time too, though I'm not very confident about it. x3**

**theneutralite: I thank you for your response... not much else to say there.**

**For the sake of progression, I'm going to just... not make Keima play his PFP during lunch... and so I don't have to keep typing PFP...**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_A Name_**

The two of them were walking past student after student, they were all headed to the crowded food stand to waste their time. No way anyone that wasn't there five minutes before it opened will be getting any food from there. And that was probably the only good reason for Keima following the girl in front of him, at least this way he wouldn't be starving himself. But something told him that he wouldn't be able to play his games, and although that was not preferable for the otaku, he would have to live with it if he wanted to eat. He stared at the back of her head, a look of regret and spite forming, but it quickly vanished as they reached a small table, where he could only assume that they would be having lunch at. She turned around and looked at his eyes, confirming that was the case.

He walked towards one of the seats as she placed the bread down. They had both taken a seat, each on opposite sides. The situation itself was awkward, neither had anything that they wanted to say, not that Keima had planned on talking much in the first place. For Mio the thoughts of having lunch with him, had made her feel strangely happy. She didn't know why, and that was one thing that made her rather irritated, she wanted to know the reason... perhaps that's why she invited him. To find out why he made her happy, not that he would know... but then a thought came to her head. She didn't even know his name, or maybe it was that she could remember it. It was possible that they had met once before, maybe he had done something for her. She wasn't sure, she couldn't figure it out on her own, so maybe she would ask him later. But for now she was going to start with the basics.

"Hey, tell me, what is y-" She cut herself off as she looked up and saw Keima's face, it was already stuffed with bread. He looked up at her, trying to talk, but needless to say nothing came out clearly. Her face was somewhat annoyed at his attempts though. "It's not proper to speak when your mouth is full of food." She turned her head to the side in a snobbish manner, but Keima only rolled his eyes.

_I thought she stopped trying to act like a spoiled proper girl after my conquest. Oh well... doesn't matter, not like I plan to see her again after this. _He continued to chew on the bread that was still occupying his mouth, looking at the girl in front of him, who was slightly blushing from his staring.

It took about two minutes, but Keima finally finished up the bread that had filled up his mouth. He nearly choked on it several times, but Mio prevented it by hitting his back. After the first time he didn't figure her for a very strong person, but after being hit the second time, choking didn't seem that bad, though she was probably trying to warn him to spit something out.

Mio sighed as Keima swallowed the last bits of his meal, and he was now allowed to gasp for breath after nearly dying from bread. Mio simply stared at him while he was regaining breath and grabbed some bread of her own. By the time she had taken a small bite, Keima was done with his senseless breathing, (He had a nose to breathe through didn't he?) he looked towards Mio, returning the stare albeit it only for a few seconds since she turned away almost instantly, a small blush staining her cheeks.

So far all she had done was look away from him, and considering that she was the one that invited him here, it was slightly annoying, so he decided to speak up, "Oi, you invited me here, so do you mind at least saying something?"

_'Not that I really care what you have to say...' _He had instinctively contradicted himself in his thoughts as he lied the side of his face on his palm, continuing to stare her down.

She exhaled slightly, regaining the composure that she continues to lose, and slowly lifted her head from its downward position and locked eyes with him. His kept a look of indifference, whilst hers held one that signified nervousness, though despite that, she managed to keep her head up for several minutes before Keima spoke up again.

"Did you have something you wanted to say to me? Because so far this has proven to be a waste of time." His eyes wandered downward, to his pockets where his precious gaming system lied in wait. _'Especially since I could be using this time to play games...' _

She looked at him with a slightly fidgeting expression on her face, this was her chance to make some sort of progress towards whatever it was that she was after. At least for today, his name would suffice, the rest was of minor importance in comparison. Her eyes casted downwards, as she began to answer him, "...Y-your name..." Her voice was soft, and sounded much like a whisper, regardless Keima wasn't able to make out what she said.

"You're going to have to speak louder if you want me to hear you." His cold attitude hadn't lifted as he continued to stare at her, waiting for her to speak again.

She shifted her position slightly, and took in a semi deep breath as she repeated what she had previously spoken, "I said, tell me your name, can't you even understand something as simple as that?" Her voice definitely held more authority this time, somehow she was able to manage to calm down in such a short period of time.

It was unexpected, that she had switched into 'tsun' mode, but it was certainly calmer due to that. But after processing the difference in her attitude, her question began to register in his mind, and a expression that was even even colder than before began to form.

"... ... ... You mean you called me out, without even knowing my name..?" It sounded ridiculous, and had the situation been different, dangerous.

He received a slight nod as his response and he sighed. It was possible to continue with the current topic, but he deemed it better to simply leave it where it was, so he began to stand up planning to escape whilst responding.

"My name is Keima Katsuragi, try learning a person's name before dragging them out for lunch." And with that, the bell for lunch rang, to which Keima responded to by pulling out his game system and began walking towards the school building.

Mio stared at him for a moment before heading to class herself, that name filling her thoughts, _'Keima... Katsuragi... It sounds so familiar. But where would I know it from?'_

And with that, they both proceeded to class, and maintained an uneventful afternoon.

**...And with that uneventful afternoon, comes one of the worst endings to a chapter ever... I can only say one thing about all of this... ... ... F**K! In any case it's time for me to explain and dis myself. First of all, I started this chapter immediately after the first one, but stopped due to me getting bored of it... So I put it off until January... But then I got bored again, so I left it until today, since I'm in the hospital and have time. So for those of you who were waiting for a chapter to be uploaded... I'm sorry. For those of you who were waiting for a good chapter... I'm even more sorry. For me, this chapter was awkward to write, Mio's and Keima's personalities got messed up, and overall... It was crap. I will try to do better next chapter, God knows when that will be... Though perhaps I should try to refresh on the series, before that... Um, let's see, just so I can keep my story updating more organized, I'm going to hold it at this: I will start the next chapter after... 8 reviews, is what I'll say. In general I don't specifically care about getting an opinion, but at least doing it this way helps me keep things going in a way that I can follow. Oh and for the record, I never leave things unfinished, I will complete all my stories one way or another, albeit the time in between may be varied... Well I think that's all for now, so...**

**~Ciao**


End file.
